Märklin
''' Zeig dein wahres Ich nur den Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen, wenn du alleine mit ihnen bist, auch deinen Freunden denn dann wissen sie, dass du sie wirklich liebst. show who you are to the people you care for most when your alone, even your friends, because then they know you truly love them.' Marklin to James 1901...'' First Off this is an original character Based ''off a character's from multiple T.V. show's, including but not limited to, ''House M.D., Thomas the tank engine and friend, and sherlock. Backstory Before Sodor In his early days he lived in Germany he was built for passenger trains, but with a slight flaw in his wheel alignment he rode ruffly, after many complaints he was sent for freight work, being made for small passenger trains he wasn't strong enough for the work he was given. Sent back to the works where he was built to wait until he could be utilized for work he studied everything he saw, slowly building up a vast knowledge on Engine mechanics. One day as he was sitting he saw an engine come to for the first time, sparking something inside him, and he asked his controller at the time if he could be a works engine, His Controller agreed, seeing the potential in his misfit engine. After a long time of learning and fixing engines the workmen started letting him control what they were doing and letting him teach them things. After a while he started building engines to, showing a different side to himself to the engines he built. Slowly building up a strong relationship with one of the engines he built who followed in his footsteps, Kathie, one day his Controller retired and the Controller who replaced him took a quick disliking to him, the Controller Sent him for scrap, leaving his apprentice Kathie to be the works engine at that railways works, his apprentice Kathie was glad Märklin was going, thinking herself superior to his more old fashion ways and repetitive ways. On the day Märklin was to be sent to the scrap yard he was told by his Controller to take a parts train to a large works in london, doing so to be useful one last time, he struggled and destroyed himself trying to get there with the long heavy train. Once he got to The large works in london he found out it wasn't his last train, the large works in london had saved him from scrap, finding he had some of the most extensive knowledge on all engine types in the world. Fixing him up and putting him to work in there engine building department. Building hundreds of engines in his time working there, he slowly became more and more obsolete, one day he was told to build his last two engines, and to make them his best engines. After The last of the two engines, James, was built and sent off he was sent to a private owner, who just turned around and profited on Märklin by scraping him by selling him for triple what he bought him for. After many many years he was found by some boys who bought him with the little money they could put together. They managed to get him to the largest of their yards and set him rails and start fixing him, with his own guidance of course. After a long time the house was foreclosed upon and he was sold to scrap once again. after a few years he was rescued once again by a kind man, The Fat Controller, to work at his steamworks. On Sodor Märklin was restored and now works alongside Victor, Kathie, and Kevin at the Steamworks, he acts as more of a shunter and discipline area than Victor and Kathie but takes on a share the workload of cases. Often teaching Victor and Kathie things about engines and life he's a mentor of sorts. Connecting instantly with James and Eagle he became a father to them, as he still see's them as children. He often has to deal with outburst of emotion that he has let built up, this is why he keeps to himself. Persona Märklin hates being called anything less than his name but will let people call him Marklin Mark-lynn opposed to Märklin Mare-kleen which is harder to say. Calling most engines youngn' or kind (child in german) he also will refer to engines by their colour and wheel alignment. Due to being betrayed by those he loved in the past (Kathie) he hates most females, Daisy has a puppy crush on him after he stood up for his 'son'(James) against her, making him uncomfortable and awkward around her when she flirts. Often reading books that have been left open around the Steamworks he knows way too much about human literature, he will also play chess with the workmen in down time. Having a passion for astronomy he doesn't mind sleeping outside since he doesnt have a shed at the Steamworks. Romance Having fell for his apprentice Kathie and her betraying his trust he has a problem with females but is a gentleman nonetheless. He often feels awkward and odd when anyone flirts. He is also awkward when Kathie show's the littlest hint of emotions towards him because of their past.